


[Podfic] Secure Amidst a Falling World by pinkwithoutplot

by alexa_dean (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Manhandling, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Sex, Season/Series 05, Wall Sex, sammifer/dean, the devil made him do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/alexa_dean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam says yes to Lucifer and Dean isn't ready to let him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Secure Amidst a Falling World by pinkwithoutplot

**Text:** [Secure Amidst A falling World](http://pinkwithoutplot.livejournal.com/4326.html)

**Author:[pinkwithoutplot](pinkwithoutplot.livejournal.com)**

**Pairing:** sammifer/Dean

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Warnings:** non-con of the devil made him do it variety, blasphemy, language, and incest (in case it isn’t obvious)

**Summary:** _Sam says 'yes' to Lucifer, but Dean isn't ready to let him go. Locked inside himself, Sam must bear witness as Lucifer attempts to break his brother's will by any means necessary._

**Click here:** [| MP3 |](http://www.fileswap.com/dl/yCAmz1j4i4/secure_amidst_a_falling_world.mp3.html) **Secure Amidst a Falling World**

 **Time:** 00:23:43

[ ](http://s1212.photobucket.com/user/alexa_dean/media/Jensen/94f8192b-c45a-4d57-980f-b9f2c8e8eed9_zpsdf022687.jpg.html)


End file.
